Electronic devices, e.g., a media player, a smart television, a laptop or tablet computing device, a smart phone, combinations thereof, etc., herein “devices,” are capable of responding to user inputs to perform actions, e.g., command actions such as playing media files. Certain devices are capable of responding to user inputs such as voice input, gesture input, or combinations thereof.
Depending on the use context, a user might provide input that is capable of being acted on by more than one device. For example, if a user is in a room with two or more media players that respond to voice commands, each of the devices is capable of detecting the user input voice command, identifying the content of the command, and selecting a command action in response to the user input.